rules_to_a_soulwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Compendium of Nazra
The Compendium of Nazra is one of the oldest recordings of the known world. It contains the history of all Beings since the first Creation. Most notably, this book has contents beyond the present knowledge of beings. These texts are highly cryptic and open for interpretation, but serve as Prophecies in the right place and time. Structure The book itself is crafted from an unknown material and the languages provided within the texts differ on each topic. Some are written in known languages across Natalis, while others cannot be translated in any way. Through the old archive files, it is stated that opening the Compendium at any page will always reveal a cover page, with the following text: "Touch these pages, so you may know, that these are the words and whispers of this Universe. Read as you may please, though be aware that one day, all of us will share a terrible fate." This text is always written in the most well known tongue of the user. Flipping pages will remove this text from whatever page it was written on, revealing the actual text on it. The book is completely written in a narrative tone, strictly on observational terms. There are no indications about the author, nor are there other sources that are as detailed as this book. About the current status of the compendium, it is unsure whether the book still resides within the halls of The Archivists or was stolen in the large attack on the archive shortly after the death of Miel. Chapters The Purgatory Times: Within the Purgatory, the Children were born and the first Heaven was created. Through massive disturbances, the first Heaven was destroyed, forging the Bloodstone. Envyara gives birth to the first Gods who in return shape the Universe. Together in symbiosis, Children and Gods develop the key forms of the Universe and nourish the world with their powers. Excerpts of the Compendium: The birth of this time was the beginning of everything we know of. Before the laws of our worlds were formed and everything had gained a body, there were the endless fires of the Purgatory. Nothing gave explanation to the fires, for they were all and nothing. Within these fires, Equilibrium was order, and order was just. Each flame died to the creation of another. Nothing within the Purgatory was eternal, but the endless circle of destruction and birth. A law none greater to be known and established. There will be no Being, no Spirit and no Soul that could resist the ultimate decision of what was before all. It was chaos and order, the child of it the Equilibrium of perfection, that had crafted the Soulforge. It was the father of the very first, for it crafted the Children from the fires of the Purgatory and gave them permission to exist. They were many, each of them masters of every trade. Their immortal, bodiless lives were peace and war. For eons, the Children listened to the words of their creator, who taught them the need of Equilibrium, a balance between each things. The teachings extended to the powers of creation. A simple shaping of the mind, fed with energies. Such influx create a shape that could take form, resulting in the creation of something new. The Children learned that they could shape anything they desired. Most of their creations did not exist for long, because the flames of the Purgatory swallowed these creations, destroying them in the process. With time, the attempts were made stronger, more durable, to withstand such oppressive forces. Creations were living much longer. A sense of lifespan was given to the Children. They learned that more power carried longer lives. Even with these lives being perfect, the Soulforge birthed Dreams and Nightmares, spirits of no rule, to guide the Children and everyone that would come after. This guidance lead to become the catalyst of the events that inevitably would destroy this time once and for all. The Children were plagued by horrid visions of the future, each end that would come and each horror that would be created. Their fear nourished the need to create guards to prevent this. These guards, though no Being themselves, had a task. Each of them would interfere harm, no matter who created it. With this will, the guards began to roam the Purgatory. Their steps were righteous and brought a time of peace. The Children were satisfied with this, knowing that the ends they had foreseen would not happen. And so each Child created a realm within the Purgatory, which was called Heaven. A place of perfection, which each Child nourished with creations. And as punishment for the disturbance of the equilibrium, the fires of the Purgatory swallowed a Child. From the remains of this Child sparked power that crushed the creations of the Children, deforming each and every piece that they created and molding each part into one. The Bloodstone was born, the source of all that is powerful, bringing strength beyond that what is known. The Soulforge deemed this new creation a disturbance to the Purgatory and wished to take it from the Children. Upon breaking the mold, the Soulforge lost a shard of it's own being and was pushed away from the Bloodstone. What was left lost all power to fight the fires and thus the Soulforge was destroyed. The legacy filled the Children with greater fear than their visions of times to come. To wish Equilibrium, the Children once more created guards, but this time they destroyed something along with it. Pain was the seed of creation. A true birth. A Child sacrificed all powers to bear successors. The twins Vil (Light) and Rra (Shadow) were born, the first and the eldest Gods, and with their birth, the Universe was formed. Vil, the kind one, spoke the words into the flames that brought forth a form. There shall be a body to carry all that is and all that will ever be. When Rra stepped forward and saw what Vil created, he wished for things to flourish inside the Universe and brought birth to many things. Though it was paradise shaped by the twins, each and everything wished to expand and journey, leaving the Universe and dying to the fires of what they know as the Beyond. Struck with anger, the twin spoke words that quenched the thirst for journey for each and everything inside. The body carrying all is infinite. There is nothing that can leave without permission of the Gods. And so, their creations journeyed to all ends, never to find one. The Mother, the Child to have children of her own, was pleased and wished for more offspring to nourish the imagination of the Gods. She and the Father, both bound in endless care and love for one another, continued to create Gods. The third to be born was Sil (Syle), always truthful to his word and action. He saw the Universe and smiled. Though there were creations that roamed, he saw something grander. Speaking into the world, the Universe gained a new truth inside. On this body of all, there are living and unliving pieces. From then on, the Gods gazed upon a world that gained shapes inside, each a creation of the Gods that would move or stand. The next seed sprouted Lka (Alqeera), a child always there to tackle the older brother Rra. She saw potential and wished to give the Universe and each piece a chance to shine in brilliance. She whispered to the Universe words that would grow strength and power inside. To every living and unliving a strength. The Gods were happy and celebrated each new piece, each new sibling. They greeted Xul into their world with friendship. The one that is always wise watched the Universe and decided to gift it a new truth to it, so that each living piece may not perish too quickly and spread energy into both the Universe and the world of Beyond. Each and every living shall conserve energy. The Mother and Father were proud to have children that were one, as much as the two were one themselves. They cherished each child and watched with happiness each of their creations. Soon, the other Children joined in on the observation of the growing seed that the Gods were tending and mentored each of the Gods to become more wholesome in their actions. The next in birth was Hrh (Zenith), the one to see the path ahead and the path behind. Fitting his own gaze, the God wished for the Universe to perceive time itself, without the need to observe the actions of something great. With his words, the Universe received the gaze called Time. Energy of the unliving is given to the body of all in time. As time received its birth, the Gods were joyful and were happy to see the flourishing flower that is their creation, carrying the reaping fruits of labor that they have all put into. Though as the Universe lost shape, the truths distorting the bounds of the pieces, they urged the newborn Tht (Tether) to repair what began to break. Always eager to keep pieces together, keeping to himself rather than spending much time with his siblings, the young God carefully whispered into the soils of the Universe the words that would once more keep every piece in shape. Everything has a body. Everything has an energy. Time passed. The Father and Mother told stories of what the Children had created long ago, speaking of concepts unknown to the Gods. They loved the images that the parents brought into their mind, and so they kept working on shaping the Universe to a new Heaven, a place which not only the Gods, but also the Children would gaze upon with wonder, always eager to find something new when every piece was going their own path, similar to the stories of the parents. ... The Time of Silence: More Gods are born, each contributing to the Universe. By the time Death was born, most Children suffer from an illness and perish. In their time of mourning, the Gods created the cities of Envyara, Mournhold and Mausoleum and sent Death into exile. The first free Souls were found and the Gods began to argue about the fate and future of all souls. By the time the Gods learned about the power of Souls, Death returned and demanded peace with his brethren. They denied him and prepared for war. Excerpts of the Compendium: With each God's birth, what could be reached of the Purgatory vanished and the Universe received pieces that nourished it, until the Purgatory disappeared. What was left was endless plain of sands. Though the Children and the Gods were capable of creating anything, they chose equilibrium. What was created was short lived. Vil and Rra greeted each of their new siblings with the knowledge of how to make a piece for the Universe. These pieces were given the name universal laws, for their creation is eternal and will affect everything within the Universe. Each God watched over the Universe with their cheerful manner. Even those that were bringing destructive forces into the Universe smiled at the greatest creation of them all. The Children were pleased, taught each God the powers that resided within each of them and loved them with each part of their being. ... It was Zed's (Death) birth that was the most painful one. The youngest God and yet the strongest, setting the law of life and death into the Universe. His fragile form sent pity amongst the Children and in return, they offered the Bloodstone to Zed. ... A great plague had disturbed the Children and brought them terrible fates. Most of them died through the endless torture of pain. Pestilence, a spirit, was born through the deaths of all Children. He is the father of all suffering that we have to endure. Diseases are his descendants. We shall suffer under his guidance. Loosing the Children was tearing at each God. No matter what powers they used, they could not return any of the Children, or tone down the sorrow. Zed was not aware of what happened. He was too young to understand the feelings his siblings were suffering from. He watched them creating bodies similar to the Children's form, only to see them fade away from the universal law that the youngest had created. Without life inside the being, it simply decayed and disappeared. The God's were angry at Zed. They forced him to destroy the law, but no matter what the young God did, he could not break the bonds that were locked into the Universe. His inability only angered the others even further, their tears pushing him away from them, until they could not gaze at him anymore. Zed's exile did not wash away the mourning. The Gods lost their parent and their mentors. To honour them, Envyara, the first city, was built upon the last steps of the Child of the same name. Their mother. Their most loved one. Within the halls of this city, the Gods created the guards that the Children had told them about, to protect this place for all times. The Gods formed more cities. Mournfold was the second city to rise, with lesser guards to protect those that live and those that shall form new. Mausoleum, the third city, a massive grave to the Children and those to come. ... By that time, the Gods found a force that was stronger than anything they had learned from the Children; Souls. Their appearance was mystical, leaving nothing but confusion amongst the Gods, until they met the creator of all. The Soulforge, rebuilt through the laws of the Universe, taught the Gods the reason for souls and that each creation is bound to a soul, until the creation is destroyed and the soul is released into the Universe as a trace of what it once was. These traces of power were gathered by the Gods, to gain strength and knowledge that they had not before. ... The exiled brother returned, with the Bloodstone spewing sands that devoured the flesh of the living, forcing Gods to turn into their ethereal forms. His powers were enriched through the souls he had gathered and no God could beat him through any means. Afraid of the consequences of Zed's rise of vigor, the Gods prepared for war. War in the Sands: (also known as the War of the Gods) After Death was denied to join his fellow brothers and sisters, he returned into exile. Once again, conflict rose between the rest of the Gods about how to govern the Souls, which lead to war among each other. Other Beings were created in hopes of overthrowing the enemy, but in the end all battles were ending in a draw. Damages to the Universe drew the attention of a few Gods that decided to lay down the weapons and heal their biggest creation; the Universe itself. The first planets were made. In one last ferocious battle, the twins Light and Shadow met their blades, igniting the Universe through their strength and breaking the layer into multiple ones. Excerpts of the Compendium: Despite Zed's request to join his siblings in peace, the Gods rose arms against the exiled one. The battle did not end and no side was loosing. It was the seventh plea of Zed to lay down the weapons, that the Gods were feeling the true power within their brother. Breaking their bodies to the point at which each God was forced to forfeit, Zed outlasted his siblings, to return into exile and never show himself to his siblings again. The whispers in time speak of a harvest, once Zed would rise from a long slumber. Though souls are the source of power, the Gods did not find a way to gain as much power as Zed. Forth came a time of arguing between the Gods of how to govern the souls. Vil and her beloved sisters wished for the independence of souls, allowing them to form bodies of their own and create what they thrived for. Rra and his beloved brothers wished only to dictate the souls and guide them on the 'righteous' path chosen by the Gods. At first, the Angels were created. Their creation brought forth a disturbance within the equilibrium. The fallen bodies of the Angels did not release their souls, but turned to ashes. These ashes then formed a new being, whose only intention was to let war govern every day of every being. Belzebub, the first Demon, was his name and he was the wisest man other than the Gods to play within the battles. At the fifth of the countless battles, the Gods laid their weapons down and let their armies fight. Since then, the creations that were formed had drawn more variations. The Demons trained the Harlequin, as they each enjoyed the path of sin and destruction. Though the Angels were fighting themselves, they formed their own armies, well trained and working together, an Angel leading the vigorous Paragons into battle. Many battles were fought after that. From time to time, the beings outnumbered each other, from which moment a forfeit was decided. ... The humans, the form of a soul that was created fast, became the soldiers in this war. They were granted the gifts of the Gods like any other being. Blessings cleansed the mind of any flaws, while prayers invigorate with the powers of the Gods. With armies of humans, the battles lost their grace. Blood was shed more often than wished. Many men died to the hands of one another, enough to paint the plains of sand with red and let the sand cling to the body like a thick mud. Nevertheless, the true intention for souls must be fought out. It was the word of Vil against the word of Rra. No one wished to step aside, as they saw the flaws in each other. It was their own choice that was right. It was at yet another battle, from which a torrent of souls swarmed across the fields. A fissure broke the endless sands, swallowing each soldier on the battlefield, leaving the Gods and their strongest creations standing alone, facing each other in horror as a flare of fire erupted from the hole in the sands. Seeing it as a sign that the Purgatory was returning, the Gods decided to lay down their weapons, though they soon continued the slaughtering of one another. Through the endless massacres, Hrh and Tht followed their own paths for the sake of keeping the Universe from breaking apart, the enormous struggle between Vil and Rra tearing at the fabric of the God's largest creation. The independent Gods began to wander the sands, creating anything possible to form an equilibrium against the destructive force of the war. The first planets were created. ... It was the last clash between the rivalling Gods. The decision was made that if the battle would once more end in a tie, the Gods would go their ways, hidden to their siblings and their creations. The last time the blades of Vil and Rra met to decide the battle's outcome was the spark that ignited the world. The setting for our worlds were created. Age of Shards: Through the ignition of the Universe, the Earthen and Ethereal were created as the largest layers and many more smaller ones. Deciding to take an influential power, not an active power, the Gods hid in the Ethereal and secretly observed the life forming on the planets and spreading their faith across them. In this powerplay, many planets became the Earthen centers of a God's belief. This lead to new wars within the Ethereal. Excerpts of the Compendium: The air was filled with fire for thirty-six days, one day for each God. This drew strength and souls from each God and nourished the planets with the breath of life. What was once the world of the Gods, the eternal sands and the lands of each city, was swallowed whole into the plain of Ethereal, the place between the Universe and the raw energies. The source of all magic and the homeland of the Spirits. The Gods fell to a terrible curse, when the fires stopped. Their own creation turned against them, the beings being born on the planets lost all faith that the Gods could ever find peace and torn their bonds to their masters. Only the most loyal remained with their Gods and created the Thrones. The planets then nourished on the powers given to them, souls forming shapes of their own. Without an igniting force, they mostly formed Humans and lesser beings, though the later broke the soul. Only few formed into stronger beings on their own consent and they were the masters of their worlds. ... For many eons, the Gods remained behind the veil of perception, watching the worlds from the Ethereal. Only ever so often, they sent envoys of their cause to these worlds, hoping to draw new powers from the planets. They gained influences across the worlds and began their wars once more. ... Rise of Humans: Time advanced faster, so did the knowledge of Beings. Technology became a strong part of human society and forged new powers for the weak species of Beings. On Natalis, the only planet not fallen into the hands of a God, the humans continue to evolve. In that time, envoys of the Gods reach forth onto the population of Natalis in hopes of gaining the power of the humans. Only time will tell who will achieve the greatest power from the planet; the key to the Purgatory. Eyes of Prophecy: These are vaguely written explanations of future events happening in the Universe. In this, cryptic messages about an unknown power called The Void grows in strength and begins to devour the energies of the Universe. Category:Compendium